The Lost Princesses
by LadyAlexis384
Summary: What if there were other moon princesses outside the palace? There are two that were dubbed unknown.Their stories have gone untold.Until now...
1. The Lost Princesses

The Lost Princesses  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Only own my original characters.  
  
Ok I decided to start writing The Lost Princesses from scratch so tell me what you think.  
  
Key:  
  
Italics: are for thoughts.  
  
Plain: print is everything else  
  
(A/N: are authors notes)   
  
( Other important author's notes will be placed at the end of story.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The moon kingdom was a beautiful place full of life and glimmering beauty.  
  
For some it was a memorable place, for others, they'd rather forget it.  
  
But one little girl loved everything about it. The sounds, the smells, the people, and the royalty. She dreamed of the day when she could finally live in Crystal Tokyo's shimmering palace. The girl was only three years old the day it all happened.  
  
A little girl with curly reddish-orangey brown hair in a white dress and slightly tanned skin, skipped down a path towards he palace. She was smiling and singing a cute little song. "Moon shine bright moon shine nice. Moon shine for you and me tonight."   
  
She had almost reached the palace when a man stepped up to her.   
  
"Hello little sun beam." He said to her. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi daddy. Can I see Ri Ri now?" said the little girl.  
  
"You know you're not supposed to be in the palace. I could get in trouble." said her father. "Pwease Daddy. I promise I behave." said the little girl.  
  
"Oh alright. But only this time. You know I'm the king so I am very busy.  
  
Besides the Princess needs me. You have your mom take care of you." said her father.  
  
She looked at him with sad eyes. "Ok Daddy. But I miss you."   
  
"Its alright Christiana. Cheer up. We're going into the palace." said her father.  
  
"Ok." she said as they entered the palace's secret entry way.   
  
The girl's frown turned into a smile again as they finally entered the palace.   
  
"Ooh daddy. Palace is pretty." said Christiana. "Yes it is Christi." said her father.   
  
They walked down a small corridor and to the room where there was another small girl. She was playing with her dolls. She was dressed in a white dress with gold trimmings and she had pink cotton candy colored hair that was shaped like bunny ears.  
  
She looked no more than 5. The girl giggled when she saw the two walk in.   
  
She ran to the king with a huge smile and a giggle. "Daddy. You're back."   
  
"Yes I am small lady." the king. "I missed you." she said.   
  
Then she noticed the little girl beside him. "Daddy who's she?" she asked.  
  
"This is Christiana. She is one of the moon children I told you about.   
  
You know, the ones that are going to be your playmates once a month."  
  
"Oh yea I remember." She smiled as she held out her hand to the little girl that was hiding behind the king's leg. "Come on I don't bite." said the Princess.   
  
The little girl slowly inched her hand towards the pink haired girl.  
  
"Ri Ri play with me?" said Christiana. "Yea. That's why you're here." said the Princess.  
  
When Christiana finally grabbed her hand she didn't feel scared or sad anymore.  
  
"Wanna play dolls?" asked the Princess. "Yesh. Pwease." said Christiana as she sat down at the little pink table. The king sat between the two as they played with their dolls.  
  
"Pwincess Ri Ri you pretty." said Christiana with a smile.   
  
"Thanks I think you're pretty too." said the Princess.  
  
The girls giggled and continued playing. "Wanna learn a song?" Christiana asked the princess. "Ok sing it" said the princess happily. "Ok. Moon shine bright moon shine nice. Moon shine for you and me tonight." Christiana sang happily.  
  
(A/N: Did you notice how this this 3yr.old girl has a big vocabulary but seems   
  
to forget saying certain letters? Funny isn't it?)  
  
"That's cute. Can you sing it with me?" said the princess. "Ok" said Christiana.  
  
"Moon shine bright moon shine nice. Moon shine for you and me tonight." the girls sang in unison. Then they giggled. The king smiled as he watched his two daughters play together. (A/N: Too bad he knew this would be the last time they would play together on the moon.) The two girl played happily for about an hour and then there was a knock at the door. "Play nice" The king said as he got up to answer the door.  
  
A guard was at the door. "King Endymion sir, the enemy is approaching fast."  
  
"Ready the troops." then King Endymion grabbed Christiana. "Take this little one with you. Her mother is outside the palace. Make sure the two are safely delivered to the time gates. Tell Pluto to deliver them to the past." said King Endymion.   
  
"Right sir." The guard carried off a now crying Christiana.   
  
"Princess come with me. Its not safe here for you." then he and the princess walked off together.   
  
~ Outside the palace ~ "Christiana! Christiana! Oh where could that girl be?" said a worried mother with long curly red orange hair. "Mam I believe this little one is yours." said the guard. "Yes she is. Oh thank god. Where did you find her?" asked her mother.  
  
"Inside the palace mam. But there's no time for small talk now. By orders of the king, you two are to be escorted to the time gates and sent to the past."  
  
"But why. We haven't done anything wrong." said Christana's mother.  
  
"Sorry mam those are my orders." said the guard as he teleported them all to the time gates. As they arrived at the gates the guard told Sailor Pluto his orders.  
  
Although Sailor Pluto knew why this was ordered she still did as told.  
  
"Daddy, kitty Bella." were the last words heard from Christiana as the crying girl and her mother disappeared into the time gates.  
  
What came to pass that same night was the near destruction of the Silver Millennium itself. The evil forces rose and fairly much over powered Neo Queen Serenity, forcing her faithful Senshi to encase her body within a layer of quartz crystal to prevent her from being destroyed. Why would the mighty empress nearly be defeated? Her Ginzuishou (Silver Crystal) had disappeared from it's ceremonial place somehow. She'd been unable to defend the kingdom from the seeping black death that spread like wildfire, or her own families life..   
  
The black death of a plague I speak of is a form of Negative Energy that spreads like a mist over the planet, seeking out energy.. and then draining it from their very souls.. Adults, children, animals. Anything that was left over from the initial over blasted attack wave. Every bit of life was sucked dry, till the body simply faded.   
  
The scenery seemed to be nothing more than the leftovers from a world war lost and won all at once.. Though the castle seemed untouched.. Except for a few small cracks, it still stood upright tall and proud. The glass like walls glinting amid the dust and blood and debris like a glittering star of hope. the last of the Silver Millennium..   
  
The bodies of the inner sacred senshi lay atop tables in the bowels of the Palace, near the throne room. Their Senshi fuku still in power, the faint essence of their planets still swirling around them form their last battle. Their eyes were closed though, as their physical selves were in a coma brought on by the effects of over using their powers to protect the queen, themselves, and fight at once.   
  
King Endymion as well was in a coma, his body laying silently atop a large crystalline table. Cloak was kept underneath himself, staff at his side, mask still covering his face as it did in his days as Tuxedo Mask. Raven black hair still shone, despite the length of time he'd been atop that table..   
  
The guardian cats were asleep on a large cushion, their noses buried in their fluffy tails. Artemis, the snow white feline, was curled up around Luna. The black cat was curled around a small gray kitten.. Though signs of another were evident. It was another kitten who had fur that didn't match either of the adults, or the kitten, it was found on the edge of a sleeping dip in the pillow.  
  
And in the back of the room in a gigantic tomb of crystal and quartz lay Neo Queen Serenity. Long black lashes lay closed upon alabaster cheeks, the characteristically low cut dress still perfectly white and crisp. Odango's still were there as well, the long ends extending nearly to her ankles, brushed to a polish.  
  
Who had put them all in their resting places if all had perished? Who possibly could have done all this, even as the plague continued to assault the walls? Maybe the mystery was solved when the phantom like shoe of King Endymion was seen behind a curtain.. Looking intently at a monitor screen.  
  
Yes, it was really him. He chose to will his body to stay inanimate while his spirit came out to keep track of things.. At the moment, those crystal blue hues were watching a specific screen, in which a small girl with orange brown hair was being ushered towards a bus stop by a woman with similar curls..   
  
He faintly smiled, a small tear working its way down his cheek.. As far as tears on ghosts go, that is. The child, if you hadn't already guessed, was Christiana.. He wished so badly he could go and visit her, if only to see how she has grown.. True, he's been watching her and Rini like a hawk, but he felt as though he'd missed so much.   
  
The pink haired child was on another screen, laughing happily among the company of his past self and Usagi-chan. Everything seemed to be in order.. Now his gloved, translucent hands keyed lightly upon the keyboard.. Bringing up another monitor picture.   
  
This one held the image of a small blonde child, eyes almost like his.. Pale gray, speckled with light blue. Long locks of thick blonde hair hung to the knees of her hospital gown.. Right arm was in a cast, hefting above her form by a wench. She was in the same time as the previous two children.. but in a different place..  
  
It seemed as though she hadn't had as easy a time as them.. How he wished that every run through Pluto's portal resulted in rebirth.. This girl had simply landed in the downtown areas of Tokyo, Japan. Picked up and set into a hospital for her wounds to be treated.. A story created to explain her mysterious circumstances..  
  
But she'd not be able to forget this place. Never be able to forget the Silver Millennium.. Yet why? why would he be so intent upon watching a child that apparently had nothing to do with himself? He watched.. And just smiled a bit as he closed down the screen, enlarging the other two to continue watching as the last of his kingdom slept..   
  
And so, the story truly begins..   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's my new story beginning. Hope you liked it. Please feel free to review it.   
  
I don't really mind them. I even welcome some reviews that may seem harsh.   
  
They may actually be helpful. To those who have been reviewing to the story as it was, thank you, most of the things you said were quite helpful and I took a lot of it in to consideration when I started writing this. And hey even though many of you came down hard on me, I still thank you. Sometimes it just takes a little bit of meanness for it to stick to me and be helpful. Anyways, that's all I have to say for now. I'm working on fixing other chapters. Just a bit of editing really. Nothing major though.   
  
Most of it will stay the same. I'll try to watch the typos to so then everyone will be happy.   
  
Oh and By the way M-Chan is back and she is helping me with the writing.   
  
So thanks to her. ja ne Lady Alexis 


	2. Dear Diary, Here kitty kitty

Chapter 2- Dear Diary and Here Kitty Kitty 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

I only own those characters that I created.

Key:

"….…" - talking

(A/N: Author's notes)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

It's been two years since I've been living with the Neko family. I miss Tokyo which is kinda funny cause they go there every other summer for vacation. I can't wait until we go there again this summer. Mom and dad told me they didn't used to go to Japan every summer before they adopted me. They said the used to go every two years or every other summer. I can't remember exactly which one it was. Mom told me that our neighborhood in Japan, now owns the pretty beach that is near our house. It'll be so much fun to swim there. Anyways, all this writing could have waited cause I started writing cause I had other things to write in here but oh well. I'll just write it now.

I originally started this diary cause I wanted someone or something that I could tell everything that my parents wouldn't understand. My older brother and sister don't listen to me so sometimes I fee like I'm alone. But then a gain I'm only eight and life for me has already been like hell. Well at least some of it. I didn't always live with the Neko family.Mom says I'm really smart for my age. See things have been rough for me pretty much since I was a baby. Since I was a baby I've lived between America and Japan. Not like I really cared where I had lived. As long as I was with my mom, my real mom that is.

We moved to Japan when I was three. While there we stayed with my mom's old college friend, Serena Tsukino's mom. (A/N: . I don't know her name so bare with it ok.) Momma left me when I was five. I never really understood why though. I guess she just thought the Tsukino family could take better care of me as a family then she could on her own. I stayed with them until I was six and a half years old. They had a house guest coming so they couldn't have me stay anymore seeing as my room was to become hers. Thank god they didn't throw me out in to the cold streets all alone. Serena sugguested I go and stay with Michelle, Amara, Hotaru and Setsuna. I cheerfully accepted and left to live with them. While there I bunked up with Hotaru and she and I also became friends though we seemed to have few things in common.

I stayed with them until I was almost seven and I had found out momma died.The day that I left Serena and Rini were in tears well at least for a little while until this little blonde girl came over and started arguing with Rini and eventually Serena jumped in. Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye all sweat dropped Darien seemed calm and more focused on me trying to say goodbye to them all. Ah Darien. I was so attached to him. I didn't know why though. Boy was I gonna miss everyone.

A few months passed when the Neko family adopted me. They loved me just like I was one of their own children. Speaking of their children, Kirsten is 18 she's going away to college in upper New England next month. And their son, Mikey, he's 11. He doesn't live with us though. He likes to stay with uncle Herbie so I hardly get to see him.

I think I filled enough pages in my new pink jewel cover diary. Plus I gotta go anyways mom is calling me. Ja ne Christiana

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christiana, come downstairs your father has some things he wants to tell you." Mrs. Neko yelled from downstairs. "OK mom I'll be down there in a minute." Christiana said as she closed her diary and walked out her room. She then shut her white bedroom door and headed downstairs.

(A/N: For those who are trying to picture Christiana for this scene. She is now 8 years old. She stands a tall 4ft.7inches, she has long curly reddish orangey-brown hair which is pulled back half way in a pony tail with a sun shaped clip, beautiful hazel grey eyes kinda like a kitten, and light colored skin that is slightly tanned. She is wearing a pink T-shirt with multi colored flowers on it, light blue jeans with flowers down the sides and white Adidas sneakers. Well hope that was enough description for you. I just didn't want to put it in the actual story so I put it in the A/N so hope you enjoy it. Now on with the story.)

"Hey mom and dad, what did you wanna talk to me about?" asked Christiana with a smile as she finally came downstairs. "We just wanted to go over the rules with you sweetheart." said Mrs. Neko."I know. I know. Don't open the door for strangers. The emergencey numbers are by the phone. No sweets before dinner." said Christiana with a smirk."Mrs. Henderson next door will check on you later but you have the house to yourself. She also has the number to the hotel we're going to be at for the conference so if anything happens she'll call us OK." Mr. Neko said as he gave her a hug."Alright mom and dad, have a good time." said Christiana with a smile.

Mrs.Neko then gave Christiana a kiss on the cheek then the two walked out the front door locking it behind them. "Finally they trust me enough to leave me at the house by myself. This should be fun." Christiana said as she plopped herself down on the living room couch to watch some cartoons. Then there was some scratching at the front door."Hmm what could that noise be?" she said as she shot a look at the door.

She tried to ignore it and returned to watching her cartoons but then she heard it again.So finally she turned off the TV and walked over to the door to investigate. Christiana looked through the peep hole in the door and saw nothing so then she decided to open the door and investigate the noise further when she heard it again.

The door creaked as she opened it when she looked down she saw a mysterious grey and black kitten sitting on the doorstep. She was lonely so she decided to take the kitten in so it could keep her company.

Christiana held it in her arms as she walked upstairs to her room. "What's a pretty little kitty like you doing out there all alone?" she asked it. The kitten purred in response as she scratched it under its chin. The two reached room and sat on her pink, silver tiara decorated bed and set the kitten down next to her. She then looked into the kitten's beautiful grey eyes. Then noticed the beautiful collar it was wearing. It was a bright metallic silver color and it had a small heart shaped jewel on it.

"Wow with a collar like that you must have a really nice owner." Christiana said smiled at the small kitty. "The only strange thing about you is that your collar doesn't have a name tag. I wonder what your name could be. You must be a house cat that doesn't get away from it's owner much." "Isabella." said a small voice. she quickly looked around to see if someone was in the room with her. "Who, who said that?" Christiana asked a little scared. "I did." said the voice in reply.

When she looked around again only to find no one was there except for the little gray and black kitty. "Did you say something kitty? No way. You're a kitten, kittens don't talk. I must be crazy. I need to get some sleep." "But I do talk." replied the kitten. When christi heard this she went pale with fright. "But…but how could you? Cats don't talk. They meow hiss and purr but they don't and cannot talk!" Christiana said in disbelieving the talking kitten. "But I can and do talk Christiana. I said my name is Isabella." Christiana was in shock but somehow found a way to cool down. She finally noticed the yellow crescent moon that had been revealed when she had pushed hair away from the cats grey eyes."Alright I get that your name is Isabella but how do you know my name?" she asked as she finally calmed down.

"I was your guardian on the moon. Then your real daddy sent me to earth cause he knew you'd be here." Hearing this some how made me feel like I was going through de ja vu. "Christiana I came here to tell you something. First I should give you this." Isabella jumped into the air and landed on her bed with a beautiful sunshaped locket. It was gold and shiny with a fushia colored jewel in the middle of it. "Wow that's beautiful. Is it for me?" She asked calmly. "Yes. Now I need you to do something for me." said Isabella. "Yes, I'll do anything as long as it doesn't involve me going back in time." said Christiana a little nervously. "Oh don't worry besides, Rini was much younger than you when she found out. And what does my friend in Japan have to do with this?"

"Don't worry I'll explain more later." said Isabella.

"Alright so what do I do with the locket?" asked Christiana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for Chapter Two.

So what do you think?

You like what you read?

Do you want read more?

REVIEW PLEASE!!! Lady Alexis


	3. Rise of the Unknown Senshi

Chapter 3 

Rise of the Unknown Senshi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikita's P.O.V.

"…Wh…Where am I..? .. Where is everyone..?" It must really be shocking to wake up one day, not remembering who you are and what you're supposed to be.. "..Maybe it was a dream.. I mean, there couldn't be a place like that anyways.." As well kind of shocking having a dream about yourself, in a strange new place. Crystalline walls and high vaulted ceilings sparkling like the stars in the night.. And the vision of a tall man in dark clothing.. And a child with cotton candy colored hair.. And a queen as radiant as a rare flower in a desert.. But her face.. Something was wrong with it, twisting it in sadness and concern..

She attempted to stand up, only to find she wasn't able to.. Upon actually looking around, it came to her that she was laying on a hospital bed, her head wrapped in bandages, one arm in a cast... "...That's why I can't remember anything.. And that dream was a hallucination!" She smiled in the self assurance, then looked around her bed area for any sign of her identity.. Then she saw it hanging on the wall. Squinting he eyes she was just barely able to read it.

Name?

Age: Roughly 12-13

Reason for being checked in: Was found laying on side of road covered in mud, head trauma and broken arm found upon further inspection.

Relatives?

Well that just helps a bunch', she thought to herself. She was released back into Tokyo within a week, given a common name, and given a head start.. She was assigned a school and a place to live, a small apartment above a grocery store downtown. Rather simple life, living on the bit of money she was given and as well the money she earned from working in the grocery store itself.. Till the irreversible day came.. Stories had been floating around about the Sailor Senshi, a mysterious group of girls that fought monsters that threatened to kill society.. As luck would have it, a memory struck up.. She saw a picture of the leader, and stared.. That pigtailed hairstyle… The uniform didn't ring a bell… But the face, the hair… And to top it all off, the symbol of a crescent moon on her forehead.

She just stared.. And suddenly felt an almost burning sensation on her forehead, strong enough that she ducked out of the street to the alley next to her apartment.. And fell onto her side.. The pain was replaced with a deep emotion, the same sense of betrayal and sadness that she'd felt in her dream.. A stinging sadness that literally felt as though she'd been slapped.. Reeling out of reality for a few moments.. Rage and sadness climbed higher and higher till it was too much…And she fainted..

A few minutes later, a figure was seen in the darkness..The same figure straightened her back, and took a few wobbly steps further into the lighted area near the garbage cans and bags.. It was a Senshi. But she was different somehow.. The main body that was white on the others was a dark red coloration, like the petals of a rose. And fashioned like chain mail, small bits of the petal like fabric being stuck together.

In place of a bow was a corsage, a creamy white rose being placed in the middle.. As was the bow on her hips. The skirt was an emerald green, as dark as a lagoon.. It was a normal pleated skirt like the others, but that wonderful green color, small shapes like leaves on the ends of each pleat. Where the typical headband was, there was a tiara of sorts, small sakura pink blossoms gracing it like a halo.. Gloves were the same white color.. The end ribs a dark green color, a large thorn shape. Boots would be replaced by dark green zori sandals, ankles and the rest of her legs left bare.

In her right hand was balanced a staff, the same rose stalk theme going on.. till it reached the top in a gorgeous closed bud of a blood red rose..

She raised both of her hands, examining her palms silently in regard. But stalled in her movement, staring off into space blankly.. Ivy green eyes looked towards the sky, as if solving a puzzle. The eyes blinked again as small red flecks began to appear amidst the green, like a faint fire.. But her face. The one clue to her identity.. Was covered by a white mask, exactly like the one that Tuxedo Kamen wore. As she stared off into space, her expression changing from confused, to deadpan, to maniacal in two minutes flat as the edges of those candied tiers lifted in a cynical smile.. Lips upon their movement were given a light dusting of sakura pink lipstick..

Before calmly jumping atop the garbage cans.. And into the next street with catlike grace, knees slightly bent. She was setting her sights on the middle of downtown Tokyo's shopping district.. Staff raising slightly off the ground, then falling again with a tapping noise.. The blossom opening up into a gorgeous rose, kissed with dew at the center that gave of a metallic sparkle.. ".. Thorn.. Shatter.." Rose petals flew then, turning sharp on the edges.. Till the flowerlike ninja stars turned into vines, thorns springing forth on the sides.. Aiming straight for a relatively large store.. Smashing into the side with a bright red glow..

".. Damn it, not here.." the voice was serious, deadly.. A voice you wouldn't want to mess with.. Till she stalled in her destruction again, staring out of the cloud of rubble towards the edge of the city where there was normal housing .. Staff still raised slightly off the ground. "So. There's another one of the pests to be destroyed.. So be it.." She smirked again, heading on towards the summer residence of the Neko family...The halo of blossoms disappearing completely, being replaced by her signature sign on her forehead, a bright red rose.. And underneath it? A small crescent moon, dwarfed by the rose.

Christiana's P.O.V.

"Put the locket in the air and yell Sunburst power. and then you'll see." said Isabella. "But wait a minute. Before you do that I need to show you something...pick me up." she leaned over and her crescent moon began to glow. As her crescent moon began to glow a symbol began to glow on my forehead. It was the symbol of the sun with a tiny crescent moon under it. "I remember everything now.. Chibi Usa's not only my best friend, but she is also my half sister! No wonder I had deja vu so much when I was hanging out with her. I miss them I really do. I hope Usa-chan doesn't hate me. Hey.. I think I even have a full blooded sister.. Man I am more special then I thought." she said happily. "Right, well now for the even bigger news. Go ahead and do what I told you." said Isabella.

Christi then stood up, "Alright. I'll do it." she said with determined smile. "SUNBURST... POWER!..." she yelled and then was engulfed in beautiful golden light. The golden light pulled back to reveal sunbeams swirling around me. Then an outfit began to form on her. It was the outline of the famous fuku of a Sailor Senshi. The white body formed first. Then the skirt began to form it was pleated as the others only slightly sharper as if to form the edges of sunbeams as a sunset in fact the skirt was a fuchsia color. Next were her bows they were a lilac color and in the middle of the front of the fuku was her locket.

It shined brightly in the sunlight beams around me. It was now brighter and contained a fuchsia colored jewel, and my gloves were a normal white with the end ribs colored fuchsia. Instead of boots I wore fuchsia colored heels. I wore a tiara of gold in the center of it was a orange sun with a fuchsia jewel in its center. My hair was half up in a pony tail and the rest down and was held together with a gold sun clip. My eyes changed from their normal hazel-gray color to a yellow-orange color and I had noticed that I had gotten slightly taller. In my hand I held a small wand. It was gold and orange and on top of it sat a golden sun with fuchsia surrounding its bottom. (A/N: Then there was the speech. All the Senshi had one. So now it was her turn.)

"I am Sailor Sunset! Champion of the Sun! Love, justice, and humanity I stand by. Any evil that dares threaten any of it will have to go through me!" she said as I stood there for a moment in shock.

(A/N: If anyone wants a picture of Sailor Sunset E-mail me and I'll send it to you.)

"Whoa. You mean I'm a sailor scout too, Isabella?" I asked her after checking out my new outfit in my mirror. Isabella smile at me and said "Yes you are Sailor Sunset. By the way I like that speech you came up with." "Thanks. I just kind of came up with it cause I was caught in the moment." the senshi said as she smiled at her.

"So can I try out my new powers yet?" she asked happily. "Sure lets go outside and you can try them out. This is a quiet neighborhood anyways. Just to be safe we should go down to the empty beach down by the woods." said Isabella. "Ok come on, I'll take you with me." I took Isabella into my arms then walked over to my balcony then jumped off it doing a half flip. Then I landed with catlike grace, knees bent slightly towards the ground, and began walking off into the distance towards the beach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Alexis: Hey readers. So I'm starting my story over again as you can see.

I kept most of my original story line but decided to add a little flare to it.

Hope you like what I have so far.

Chibi Usa: Yea so she can get to get to my part quicker!

Lady Alexis: Oy vey..

Nikita: Yay I was in this one!

Christiana: Shut it Niki. I was in it first.

Nikita: No you were not. I was.

Christiana::Raspberries::

Lady Alexis: n.n' Girls girls please don't fight!

Chibi Usa: Yea the sooner she gets done with the beginning with your stories the sooner I can be in the story again.

Lady Alexis: x.x forgive their bickering.

M-Chan: Don't forget to thank crimson ( a.k.a. Me. ) for her writing Nikita's P.O.V. and such.

Lady Alexis: Thank you Crimson a.k.a. M-Chan.

You did write it so I have to give you the credit.

I loved Role playing this whole story with you now our story will be read by many others.

M-Chan: Thank you Alexis-Chan.

Lady Alexis: You're Welcome M-Chan.

Oh yea and also thank you to those of you who reviewed.

Chibi Usa: They are going to get to hear from me right?

Lady Alexis: T.T Yes Chibi Usa-Chan we will get to you.

Nikita: You ready for this Christiana?

Christiana: Bring it on Nikita!

Lady Alexis: Girls, girls! Save it for next chapter.

Christiana and Nikita: Gomen Na.. Sorry..


	4. Sibling Rivalry Part 1

Chapter 4 ~Sibling Rivalry ~ Part 1  
  
"So Isabella do I have a lot of cool powers just like the other senshi?" asked Sailor Sunset with a smile.  
  
"Yes you do. But you need to learn that you can not use them for personal gain or just to fool around.  
  
There are rules to being a sailor senshi so you should be careful how you use them.   
  
The most important thing you must remember is that you should never be seen Un-henshining in public.  
  
There is to much risk in that. Also you can just tell your friends about this. Whether they believe you or not  
  
you identity as a scout needs be kept secret." said Isabella as seriously as she could. Sailor Sunset smiled "ok as long as I get to wear my locket I'm ok with that." she continued walking but then she stopped when Isabella jumped out of her arms. "Whats the matter Isabella?" Sailor Sunset asked curiously.  
  
"I'm sensing negative energy in the area" she said in reply. "Ok you really shouldn't hang out with luna so much.   
  
You're starting to sound like her. But now that you mention it, I did kinda feel like there was something not right." said Sailor Sunset. "We need to go check it out." said Isabella.  
  
"Right lets go!" said Sailor Sunset as she ran off to the direction that she sensed the negative energy.  
  
Isabella ran by her side, "Its coming from the direction of your house!" said isabella running as fast as she possibly could. "Oh my god the energy just got stronger." said Sailor Sunset as she picked up speed. "Lets find that energy source quick before it does any damage." said Isabella."Right!" said Sailor Sunset as the reached her street.As the two came to a halt when they saw was was coming down the street. What they saw was another sailor senshi. The difference between her and Sailor Sunset was her fuku was not a traditional senshi styled one.  
  
"She's pretty. She looks like one of us yet her fuku is slighhtly different" said Sailor Sunset. "Yes I know.The only explanation is that she is another one of the unknown scouts."said Isabella."You mean like me?"asked Sailor Sunset puzzled. "Yes." said Isabella."But she has so much negative energy she can't be one of us."said Sailor Sunset in reply. "That also puzzles me." said Isabella making her sound a little less like Luna. "I say we find out who she is first   
  
then argue about it." said Sailor Sunset. She then turned to the seshi that was ahead of her. "You there. Stop where you are. What are you doing here?"   
  
The senshi paused only for a moment to tell Sailor Sunset, "Get out of my way." then she continued walking towards the Neko faimly summer residence.   
  
" I said stop where you are. She pointed her sun wand, which was now a staff, at the strange senshi. "Now answer me and I will not harm you. Who are you and why have you come here?"asked Sailor Sunset. "I am Sailor Rose. And as for what I am here for, that is none of your concern." said the senshi in reply. "Well as long as you are throwing around so much negative energy it is my concern."Sailor Rose took and look at Sailor Sunset.   
  
"Actaually why I am here should be of your concern. Because I am here to dispose of you!" Sailor Rose said angrily. "What! But I don't even know you. In fact I've never even seen you before today. Why would you want to dispose of me? I've never done anything to you." she asked quite puzzled.   
  
"Because you are another one of those moon princess brats and I have to get rid of you." said Sailor Rose raising her staff towards Sailor Sunset."Oh boy. Look if you wanna fight we can't do it here. Innoccen t people are in the area." said Sailor Sunset bravely.   
  
That is not of my concern. My only concern is that I want you dead." Sailor Rose said having another fit of rage while charging at Sailor Sunset.   
  
"Isabella run. I'm gonna make her chase me to the beach while trying to detroy as little as possible."Then she darted in the direction towards the beach.   
  
Sailor Rose ran after Sailor Sunset. "You will not escape me so easily sailor senshi." her staff was raising slightly off the ground,then falling again with a tapping noise.. the blossom opening up into a gorgeous rose, kissed with dew at the center that gave of a metallic sparkle.. ".. Thorn.. Shatter.." Rose petals flew then, turning sharp on the edges.. Till it turned into vines, thorns springing forth on the sides.. aiming straight for   
  
Sailor Sunset smashing into her side with a bright red glow.. "Ahhh....."   
  
"Sailor Sunset!" yelled Isabella."Get up... now!" SailorSunset slowly got up and began running again.   
  
She only turned back for a moment towards Sailor Rose just enough so she could aim her staff's attack back at her. "Crimson Lightening Spike!" Then out of the corners of the sun on her staff, shot sharp orange lightening bolts. They hit Sailor Rose with a large and loud orangy crash.   
  
"That should slow her down."Sailor Sunset said as she ran off towards the beach. Sailor Rose was down only for a moment but then got back up. Having escaped Sailor Sunset's attack with only a few cuts and bruises she charged towards the beach.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lady Alexis:I'm so sorry that I'm taking so long to edit but i have to edit the story chapter by chapter.  
  
Sorry the battle scenes in this chapter aren't long so it is takes me a while to type them.   
  
Plus I'm not so great at typing them.Plus I've been really busy and so has my co-writer.  
  
But hopefully by this week I should have it up.  
  
M-chan: Yea, gomen to those who are waiting for us.   
  
Alexis chan is such a slow typer and I havent' been much help cause my computer time has been limited.  
  
My computer is being fixed so I only get to use my father's computer in his office and my time there is limited.  
  
  
  
Chibiusa: Sorry I've been bugging you so much Alexis-Chan.  
  
Christiana and Nikita: Gomen  
  
Christiana: I hope I am a good fighter.  
  
Nikita: I know you are cause I'm a really great fighter.  
  
LadyAlexis: ^_^ Nice to see them getting along for a change.   
  
Anywayz just so I won't leave you guys hanging to much here's a bit of the next chapter   
  
for you to read to get ready for it. And I promise you will see the rest soon.   
  
Guess now this chapters gonna be a two part one. Anywayz see you next post. ^_^ 


	5. Sibling Rivalry Part 2

Lady Alexis:Ok so last chapter was kinda long but it was a good chapter.  
  
Chibiusa: (in a announcer type voice) Lets Get Ready To Rumble!!!!!!  
  
Nikita: (is in a fighting stance) You ready for this Christiana?  
  
Christina: (also in a fighting stance, does a matrix like bring it on wave with her hand)  
  
Bring it on Nikita. (Cue the cool matrix like fighting music.)   
  
Lady Alexis: Sorry if that bothers anyone, I'm a matrix fan so I had to throw that in there.  
  
Lady Alexis: . Aww man there they go again. Girls girls save it for the chapter please. (Turns to Chibusa) Don't encourage them.  
  
Chibiusa,Nikita and Christiana: Gomen Alexis-Chan  
  
M-Chan: T.T So immature. Gomen Alexis-Chan.   
  
Lady Alexis: Its ok.Its not your fault that they are. T.T Maybe I should see a therapist about those two.   
  
Anywayz I no own Sailor Moon and I only own my original characters. (:P)  
  
On with the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Sibling Rivalry~ Part 2  
  
Sailor Sunset reached the beach and Sailor Rose was close behind her. "Shining Sunburst Blast" yelled Sailor Sunset as she dodged another one of Salior Rose's attacks. Her attack sent a bright orange light at Sailor Rose temporarily blinding her. "Petal.... Thrasher..... Smash!...." yelled Sailor Rose. This attack shot out sharp blood red rose petals towards Sailor Sunset.Sailor Sunset tried to dodge the attack but was hit hard. She was cut all over and limping.   
  
"You little pest. I should have known there was another one of you moon brats. Well now there's not gonna be any more because after I destroy you, I'll get rid of that pink haired, cotton candy headed brat too." Sailor Rose said as she pointed her rose staff at Sailor Sunset. Sailor Sunset rose slowly to her feet. You could clearly see that her tiara had disappeared and in its place was the symbol of a orange sun along with a tiny yellow cresent moon below it. "No you won't Sailor Rose. Not if I can help it."  
  
She then pointed her sun staff at Sailor Rose. "Celestial Rayes Ignite!!!!" her sun staff then shot out orange and fushia colored sun shaped fireballs. there was a blast and a blinding light. From an air shot we see that the light has engulfed the whole neighborhood. After the light disappears we see Sailor Sunset walking out of some smoke left from the blast. She has won the battle. Sailor Rose lay knocked out on the beach as she walks away. "That'll teach her not to mess with a new sailor senshi." Sailor Sunset as she walked towards her house un-henshining.  
  
Isabella jumped up into Christaina's arms. "Wow Isabella that was awsome. Did you see me with those attacks? Did I fight well?" asked Christina as she approached her front door. "Yea you did a really good for your first time." said Isabella as she jumped out of christiana's arms.Christiana smiled but then it turned into a frown when she noticed exactly how many cuts and brusises she had on her and that her parents were home.  
  
"How do I explain all this to mom and dad?" asked Christi. "You don't Christi.you will think of something to tell them." said Isabella with a smile. As Christiana walked in the door there were her parents waiting for her. "Young lady. Where were you?" asked Mr.Neko. Christiana's mom gave her a hug. "Worried that you might have gotten lost. Tokyo is a big place." said her Mom.  
  
"I'm sorry mom and dad. I went for a walk and look I found a friend" she said while pointing to Isabella.  
  
"Her name's Isabella mom." "That's great swetheart but i want to know what happened to you?" said her mom as she finally noticing all the cuts and brusies all over her daughter.   
  
"I got into a fight with a bully. She was a tall 11 yr old blonde girl. She didn't like me so she beat me up." said christiana looking down at the floor.Christiana's mom looked at Isabella. "Is that true kitty?" asked her mom.   
  
Isabella meowed in reply as if she were saying it was true."Alright. Chrissy I believe you. Your friend there saved you.You'll have to thank her by letting her stay here. Now go on upstairs with ya. Go wash up."   
  
"Thanks mom" christiana said as she hugged her then ran upstairs. Isabella stayed behind for a moment and looked at christi's mom. "Go on kitty you heard me. upstairs" After Christiana got out of the shower she walked to her room and a now clean Isabella follows. Christiana plops herself down on the bed. "Today was great Isabella. I hope you stay and see me fight another day." she said with a yawn.  
  
Christiana setled down into bed and turned the lights out but leaving on her tiara night light. :Yawn: "Goodnight Isabella" "Good night Christi" Isabella then curled up next to Christiana and fell asleep for a while. A couple of hours later Isabella woke up and rubbed against Christiana. "Christi Christi wake up." "What Isabella?" christiana said sleepily. "I have to go."said Isabella kinda sadly.  
  
"OK. See you tomorrow Isabella." said as she fell asleep again. Isabella then jumped off the bed and went towards the open balcony door. "Goodbye princess. Til we meet again." then she walked outside, did a flip off the balcony disappearing into thin air.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
THREE YEARS LATER   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Mom Dad I want to go back to Japan." said Christiana with a smile. "Why do you wanna do that sweetheart?" asked Mr. Neko. "Cause of her" christiana said pointing to a picture she had of a tall blonde haired 9 yr.old girl. "Who is she sweetie?" asked her mom." You know she kinda looks like the girl we saw in that grocery store down in the shopping district before we left Tokyo." said Christiana's dad.  
  
"You saw her. Well I think she could be my sister. My real mom never told me I had one but I... I just know   
  
she's mine." said Christiana with enthusiam. "Well we have to think about it Chrissy. Japan is a long way from home. You sure you really want to go alone? Besides you haven't been there since three years ago when we gave up the summer home." asked her dad.   
  
"Yes I'm sure I want to go daddy. I have to find her." said Christiana wide eyed. "I have to   
  
talk this over with your mom."said Mr. Neko. "Where you gonna stay when you get there?" asked her mom "I have a friend there.That I can stay with mom."  
  
~ ~ ~ Two Days Later ~ ~ ~   
  
"Oh thank you so much for letting me go mom." Christiana said as she hugged her mom. Then she hugged her dad "Thank you again daddy for letting me go. I'll miss you both." Then she picked up her purple backpack and walked towards the gate for her flight to Tokyo. Christiana took one last look at her american parents, waved, then boarded the plane bound for Tokyo. :sigh: "I'm gonna miss them.well it'll be worth it if I find her." Christiana said as she looked at the picture again. "Japan here I come. Sister. I'll find you."   
  
~ ~ Back at the Airport~ ~  
  
"Robert why did we let her go alone?"asked Mrs.Neko. "This was just something she had to do Alex." said Robert Neko."But she's so young. What if she doesn't meet up with her friend and she gets lost trying to find that girl." Alexis Neko. "Relax Alex she'll be fine." said Robert Neko. "Alright but if she comes back soon I get to take her out first." said Alexis Neko.   
  
The two leave the airport and we cut back to Christiana on her plane. She is listening to a cd of Britney Spears on her Sony walkman. She seems to be happy. Tokyo is about three hours away from her.   
  
"Hit me baby one more time." she mumbles as she falls asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LadyAlexis: Well that's it for this chapter. hope you like the longness. Cause hopefully next chapter will be too. But for now thats all for now. Oh wait one more thing,Sorry if the fight scene wasn't very long. I was hoping for my co-writer to help but she didn't come back in time for the chapter So again sorry. Keep Sending me those reveiws. Later ^_^ 


	6. Memories, Meetings, and a Battle

Chapter Six - Memories, Meetings, and a Battle.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
She lay on that moonlit beach silently for a long time, unmoving, nearly un-breathing. Not a muscle moved.. She was literally, and quite bluntly put, unconscious. A small wound near her left ear showed a small amount of head trauma, but she was most likely not concussed. Ivy eyes would stay closed, left cheek pressed into the cool sand. But in this single moment of silence, the time when she'd most likely be able to rest, she wasn't. Not in the least. From eternal light, she was dragged, deep into the realm of the animate. She could rest her eyes and body.. But her mind would not stop moving, not stop thinking. She was, in all truth, dragged from death to her memories.. They were like all the other dreams she had remembered, all these shining memories of her childhood in some distant place, so familiar and yet so foreign to her.. The same ivory and crystal halls, sparkling like diamonds in the light like a rainbow quartz. Seemed that oh so many stars of the night went into building that palace..   
  
The floors were lined with crimson plush, the carpeting soft and clean, smelling softly of roses and lilac.. In the distance stood a number of statues,   
  
a long table, thrones, pictures, ornaments.. So beautiful. The moon had something to do with all of it, seeing as it was a constant theme.. But the splendid arrangements and decorations weren't where her minds eye stopped. It ducked instead down the dark hallways where the shimmering crystal gave way to marble, then to solid stone.. Almost like a dungeon were these lower, hidden rooms and halls that twisted in darkness, lighted only by the occasional torch. And in the distance... A little girl played with a few toys at a table. Imaginary tea was being poured into tiny teacups for a company of stuffed toys of different size and shape. But on one of the stools there sat a man, dark hair combed to a raven black shine. He obviously looked rather uncomfortable, sitting on that tiny seat.. But he stayed there nevertheless. It was, in fact, Endymion, King of the moon kingdom. Polished black shoes reflected the yellowed light in the living conditions. The girl had a few smudges of dirt on the white dress she wore, long blonde hair hanging in a silken braid nearly to her scuffed knees. But she seemed happy in this dark place, as content as could be.   
  
"Would you like some more tea, daddy?" asked the small girl with a hint of a giggle. No, she was not mistaken. This was indeed her father.. She was a princess of the Silver Millennium, as was evident by the small crescent moon on her forehead. Her mother though, wasn't what was expected.. She was not Usagi's child. Not by a long shot.. She was the daughter of a woman from the Earth, outside the castle walls.. How did this come to be? Ever hear of the words "Illegitimate product of affair"? But why would Mamoru do such a thing? He had the love of his life, his princess, Usagi.. It was an odd story. A few years before they were married, they had indeed broken up during a fight. To vent his frustrations, Mamoru made a new friend.. And grew to love her very much.. This is where the girl before him came from.. He never made mention that she had a half sister.. Never before had he ever said it.. In case she would ever be discovered, and further dispel knowledge. She was what came from their love.. "... Oh, no thank you, Darling.." he answered with a smile. This was the last time he'd be able to see her, he knew it already. Yet, he couldn't help the frown that covered his face when he saw the guards coming down the halls. He raised no objection as they deftly picking the small girl up and started to carry her back into the lighted area with the thrones..  
  
Of course, he stood, dusted off his outfit, and followed them slowly. What came next would forever haunt him, forever bring him guilt.. His secret had been told. As the guards approached, it was clear that there were others in the room. Each of the Sacred Senshi had their own small thrones, engraved with their planetary symbols and scriptures. On would have to remember that each was the princess of their own respective planet. Upon the largest throne, sat Queen Serenity, scepter in hand. From the look in her eyes, she was ready and waiting.. "What were you doing in these halls, child? Did someone let you inside?" she questioned her quietly, trying to keep her temper down.".. I live here.. Daddy let me inside a long time ago.. I've lived here my entire life.." the young girl snuffled quietly, wiping at her face a bit to clear her vision. "I see.. And who here is your Father?.. What about your Mother?" Usagi tightened her grip on the scepter slightly, looking towards the Senshi to see if they had any questions to add."..Endymion.. My daddys name is Endymion.. And my Mommys dead.." she looked at the ground, avoiding the questioning eyes of the group.  
  
"..Endymion can't be your father, child.. I think you are gravely mistaken.. He's my husband, and the King of the Silver Millennium by my side. As well, the father of the child I'm carrying.." she said this with a soft smile, she hadn't told anyone yet.. The princesses turned on their thrones with smiles and congratulations towards the happy couple, which grew louder when Endymion himself joined her side."Daddy!" the girl gave a happy smile, glad to see him again. So ecstatic was she, that she jumped away from the guards, snagging onto his cape with a thankful hug. "Daddy, tell her! Go on, tell her that I'm your baby girl Please?" she looked up with pleading eyes. She didn't want to get on the queens bad side. She was known to have quite a temper. He looked at her, then at his love.. No matter how much he hated it, he had to make a decision. A decision that would rip out his heart, but it was necessary.. ".. Who are you? And why are you grabbing onto my cape? Unhand me.." he said in a soft tone, looking at her with sad eyes.  
  
"..Daddy..? You.. You know who I am! Come on, please.. Please, tell her!" she grew a bit more desperate, going so far as to nearly knock him over by latching onto his legs.The Senshi, who until then had remained silent during the entire matter, acted then. They all stood, and quietly walked over, picking the girl up, each with a limb, to keep her still. They had a job to keep the royals safe.. And this child was compensating their safety in a manner.. Or at least she could pose a problem."I've heard enough of this.. Girl, whoever you are..I'm sorry for this. But staying in this castle for as long as you obviously have poses a threat.. No one knows who you are, meaning that you could be a spy. We cannot forsake the safety of this kingdom for a single child.. I apologize greatly for this.. Girls.. Take her to Pluto." The queen said this as a final ending subject, lifting her chin to the side to show that the subject had ended entirely.  
  
  
  
Everyone knows that this meant.. Pluto, who had the blood of Chronos flowing through her veins, would be in charge of time jumps.. These are strictly taboo, but in this case it was safe enough to do. What harm could a child do? "I didn't do anything though! Daddy, help! Please, tell them I didn't do anything!" the blonde girl pleaded as she was dragged towards the time keepers room, deep within the castle. "Daaaaady!" she gave one last yell that echoed through the stone, staying in the air until she disappeared.. The king took his place on his throne, leaning over towards Usagi with a smile.. He'd managed to do the impossible, without much damage. "Usa-ko.." he mock purred, getting a giggle in response. His love was happy again, and all was as well as could be in this situation.  
  
Pluto, of course, knew that they were coming even before they reached her. She seemed to see and know all, before it happened or was even thought. So she had her staff ready, the doors prepared to be opened for her task.. Of the childs innocence, she was sure. But was unable to do anything.. Except not remove her memories.. She managed a smile, and tried to comfort the girl as she was left at her feet, the other Senshi returning to the throne room.   
  
"..Don't worry, young one.. No harm will befall you.." "Well, what else am I supposed to do?" she sniffled. "My Daddy just a-" "I know, Child.. I already know.." "But how..?" "Don't worry about it..Think of a charm.. Try 'Abracadabra-poof'!.. Magic things happen when you say it.."  
  
"Magic..?" she looked up quietly, tilting her tear streaked face in confusion.. Only to lgiht up a bit more when the Senshi lowered her Garnet Orb, allowing a sprig of sakura blossoms to escape it. "Yep.. Now we need to discuss whats going to happen.. I have to send you to the past.."  
  
"..H..How far..?" she, of course, sounded nervous. Time travel is known to sometimes have horrible outcomes. Some people get caught between dimensions, and some die during the transfer.. Scary business."I need you to walk through the door, Young One.. Close your eyes, and walk through the door.." Setsuna urged her, hoping to end this without problems."..I'm not going through that door.. It's too scary.. I want daddy..!" the small girl protested, looking up at the taller woman defiantly.. Only to find that she wasn't there. "..What..?"She had stepped behind her.. And offered a quick shove, before closing the doors. The child screamed, catching a final glimpse of her home, before falling into the light.. And being swallowed by the darkness as time and space bent to accompany her travel. This is how she came to be, and that is why she yearns to kill those of the Silver Millennium.. For taking her away form her home, for ruining her innocent play.. For stealing her life.. And some of her memories..  
  
This, this girl that lay unconscious on the ground, was a child of the Silver Millennium born on a new earth.. An unknown Princess.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Nikita Chiba would have gotten home from school already, and as well changed into her work outfit for the rest of the afternoons laboring. A white apron would be placed over her school shirt to protect from dust. A stack of boxes would be to her left, a broom and dust pan to her right. This was her assignment, sweep up and unpack the crates. Fairly easy assignment when you think of it. Red apples in one bin, Green in another, Yellow in a final one. The floor was easy to sweep, all solid concrete. Nothing very entertaining happens in a grocery store in the downtowns most populated shopping district of Tokyo, Japan.   
  
Amazingly, though, no matter how good of a location it was, no one seemed to know where it was. Like a hidden prize in a sea of bargain sharks, it lay waiting. From the airport a few hours earlier, Christiana Neko had started to wander the streets of the downtown shopping district trying to find the blond girl from her picture. The bent thing was resting in the palm of her hand, being looked at now and then as she compared the facial features to random people she saw. As luck would have it, destiny was being prominent today. Her stomach began to growl loudly in complaint to the starved conditions, right as she set her sights on the grocery store. She didn't want to fight her own stomach, so she decided to go in and buy some snacks. Junkfood, in her book, and in this condition, were an extra food group.   
  
Destiny worked wonders on Nikita as well. She saw the young girl walk in just as she finished unloading her apples and sweeping the dust into a pile. The young girl began looking absently around the counters and displays, picking up a few things and looking at them curiously.. Before making her selection and heading to the front desk.. Paying would prove to be her downside. She seemed a bit out of place, standing there."I.. I'm sorry.. How much was that?" she managed to say in uneven broken Japanese . "3000 yen.." Nikita offered from her post, as the girl counted out the money, grabbed her bags and wandered over to thank her.. And as well, stare in surprise. "You speak English?" Christiana smiled thankfully. Someone to help! She wouldn't die of starvation as fast as she thought! Yay! They seemed to hit it off right away, sharing brief biographies of their lives and recent events.. But before long, Christiana made an announcement.   
  
"...I don't really have anywhere to stay, per say.. And I'm still a bit rusty on Japanese.. Could you help me out? I mean, would it be possible for me to stay at your place?" she asked with a kind of nervous smile. She really needed it, since Tokyo didn't really offer many free places to sleep. And sleeping somewhere you didn't know about can be dangerous.. "Err.. Well, eh.. I don't even know you very well.. Uhm... But, okay.. I warn you though, it's no masterpiece.. Kind of dilapidated.." Nikita answered, taking her apron off and setting her broom down before going outside, around the edge of the building, and to the fire escape before stopping to wait for the other girl to catch up. "By the way, I never really told you my name.Sorry.. We were having such a great conversation in the store, I guess I just forgot." she said with a slight pause. "My name is Chiba Nikita. Oops I forgot.. You said you came from America.. They introduce themselves differently there, right? IF so, then I'm Nikita Chiba." Nikita then gave a polite bowing gesture towards the girl.   
  
"Hey, Nikita. Nice to meet you.. I'm Christiana Neko." she said, politely bowing back to her with a smile. "Do you mind if I call you Niki? I'm not very good with remembering names, so you can call me Christi, if you want." she smiled, trying to seem kind as can be. This was a great thing for someone to do for someone that they literally don'˜t know. "No, not all Christi.. By the way, my apartment is up there." Nikita said with a smile, pointing up the fire escape to a green door. "Come on, I'll show you around.." she offered, climbing up the ladder when Christiana nodded in agreement. Nikita took out a small key, and opened the semi broken door before stepping on inside. "Come on in, but be careful where you tread.." she added as she plopped onto an overstuffed couch after dodging boxes, bags, and stacks of odds and ends. "I could help you fix it up, you know.. Just need to fix the roof and clean up some.." Christi said with a smile "I have some money.. We could go down to the hardware store.. You know, get some nails and extra wood?" she added with a small giggle. Might as well work off her stay. Christiana was about to start unpacking her things into a crate of a nightstand when she sensed something was not right in the area. Another blast of Negative energy.. Massive, Negative energy..   
  
"It's okay.. But thanks... I'm sure tha-" Nikita started to add, but trailed off as another almost electric surge of dark energy filled the air and the ground began to quiver.. "Erm.. 'scuse me, I think I need to go check on the store.. Earthquakes and fresh apples just don't mix." she said as she quickly scooted out the door.. Only then did Christiana say, "That's ok Niki.. I'm sure I can keep myself busy here as it is." Nikita had descended the stairs in leaps and bounds, landing on the ground with a stumble as another wave of the Negative energy thundered around her.. Suffocating the very air from her lungs, turning her vision black.. Till once more, she fell over, eyes open and staring, like a dying fish.. The alleyway stayed dark.. The signature rose petals slowly seeping out in an unnatural breeze, falling to the ground.. And disintegrating just like that as soon as contact was made. Yet in their amazing colors of ruby and scarlet shimmered and glowed until gravity took its toll. The fuku clad Senshi of the Rose soon emerged.. And then quickly took off running towards what appeared to be a large green lizard of a monster.. Black Moon must have had something to do with it, but she didn't know of them at this point. She just knew that there was a threat to test her strength upon..  
  
"Thorny Vice!" she yelled as the creature turned, urging her attack out of her staff just as.. The large lizard turned, and deftly attacked her with its tail.. When the impact was made, it easily broke her left arm, slamming her against a wall, staff dropping and being left on the ground by her side.   
  
"Ugh.." she managed to say before blacking out.. (A/N: Wow, is it just me, or is this Senshi unnaturally unlucky?)   
  
Unknown to her,11yr.old Christi had also left the apartment to take care of the monster in her own senshi way. Christiana took out her beautiful sun locket and held it in the air. "SUNBURST...... POWER!....." She cried aloud as she was engulfed in golden rays of sunlight that then swirled around her as her fuku appeared. First the body suit, then the delicately pleated skirt. Arms would cross infront of her body, allowing the gloves to materialize.. And after a quick turn, she posed, shoes appearing in a quick flash. She was now Sailor Sunset.   
  
"Now, to take care of that overgrown lizard." she smirked, as if it were a game, as she headed towards the beast. When Sailor Sunset arrived there, she could see that there was a girl at its feet, but she was too far away to get away from danger safely enough.. Might as well destroy the thing before getting her."Hey you ugly green thing!" she yelled aloud. Apparently, she had gotten its attention and it looked down at her, giving an exasperated expression ( As far as lizards go) as she went into her Senshi pose.. (A/N:Ugh time again for the speech.) "I am Sailor Sunset! Champion of the Sun, love, justice,and humanity. Any evil that dares threaten any of it will have to go through me!" The monster, obviously annoyed, hissed at her and then swung its whiplike tail as it had before with Sailor Rose. Sailor Sunset dodged it, with a bit of difficulty. A small, uncool trip was a small price to pay for keeping her wits about her.. "Oh, so thats how you wanna play it.. Bring it on, Lizard Breath!" The monster, once more annoyed, seemed to hock a loogey, yet instead of spit.. It calmly spit fire balls towards the prepared Sailor Sunset. Like the tail, she tried to doge them but was hit three times. Sailor Sunset put her hands in a triangle shape in front of her then screamed towards her target.   
  
"Sun.... Spot.... Smash!!" a large sunspot seemed to take over the ground, spitting up a quick shot of lava.. The monster was slightly damaged between her attacks and stumbled a bit.. So, she had to think of getting rid of that thing.. And as well, she thought, looking at the scout that was lying on the ground, she had her work cut out for her. So she had one more chance to destroy it in one even attack. This last shot had to be quite a doozey. The monster wailed in agitatin and pain, thumping its great tail and waving its arms.. Gnashing its teeth. "Uh oh, I think I made the ugly thing angry again.." she whispered to herself.. This could either be very good, or very bad.. All in how she played her cards, I suppose. The moster thrashed at her widly. Salior Sunset was knocked sideways to the ground as it threw its tantrum.. but she quickly stood up again, picking up her wand.. And holding it infront of herself, willing it to change into a staff. " Ok, thats it.. I'm not playing games anymore. You're going down once and for all! Celestial...Rays...Ignite!!" her sun staff, as soon as it was charged with enough energy, shot out powerful orange and fushia colored fireballs with a deadly accuracy. The white hot energy bellowed with a whistling sound towards the large green opponent.   
  
It hit the monster then there was a blast and a blinding light, sending dirt and debris into the air to fall slowly to the ground. After the light disappears we see Sailor Sunset walking out of some smoke left from the blast. She has won the battle, evident by the small . The monster was defeated. Her staff then quietly returns back to a wand, and after wiping the dust off her face, she walked over towards the injured scout with a tired sounding sigh. Boy, was she in for a suprise when she saw who the girl lying there was. She gasped when she did get a clear picture of her.. Eyes went wide with shock as she saw first the budded staff, then the green sori sandals.. And the few rose petals, laying around her like some ethereal dress. "Sailor Rose! Oh my god.. She's the one who tried to kill me three years ago.. What could she still be doing here?! Sailor Rose.. Sailor Rose, wake up! Please!" she said as she pulled the girl over to face her, setting her head on her lap to try and get a response. Yet she got no answer, the girl was obviously out cold. Ivy eyes would not open at all.  
  
"Man, I can't just leave her laying here.. So I guess, now I have to take care of her. that's the right thing to do, right?.. Maybe it'll work as a peace offering." Sailor Sunset whispered aloud as she grabbed Sailor Rose underneath her arms, and dragged her towards the same alleyway she had originally emerged from. "Well, I can at least fix her wounds with my healing powers.. I hope.." she said in a rather calm way for someone who would have to fix someone who had an overlapping break in the upper arm. Sailor Sunset placed Sailor Rose back on the ground in the same angel like stance she was in when she had found her, then stood above her, looking down. She then took out her wand, and held it over her limp form.. Closing her eyes to concentrate. when she felt she had found the correct words, she slowly opened her mouth.. And said: "Sunbeam...Healing.. Escelation.." in a calm and gentle voice. A yellow light soon seeped over the both of them, completely saturating the air with the gentle humming of energy. Before long though, it completely engulfs the inactive Sailor Rose. When she finished as much of the energy transfer a she felt was safe, she bandaged the girl's right arm as a cover, seeing as it wasn't completely healed. True, the two opposing bulges had dissapeared, but it was still probably going to need to fix up the old fashioned way. Sailor Sunset, yielding to temptation, kneeled beside her prone victim.. and attempted to remove her mask. It was no easy task, it was like it was bolted to her face..Yet with determination, she finally succeeded, thus revealing the idenity of Sailor Rose.. She is none other than..   
  
(To be continued)   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Lady Alexis: Ha Ha Ha.. Cliff hanger. Guess you'll just have to read next chapter to find out who she is.   
  
Anyways, if you have any questions or comments, review and I'll try to answer things in the beggining of next chapter..   
  
Or after it. So, until next time.. ^_^(\/)  
  
Next chapter: "Memories in a Dream", "Young Ms. Fix It" , and "Faces from the Past" 


	7. Memories in a Dream, Faces from the Past

Chapter 7- Memories in a Dream, Faces from the Past   
  
~ Christiana voice over ~   
  
"When we last left off.... Sailor Sunset had defeated an huge evil green lizard, thus stopping its destruction and saving the city.   
  
Which, might I add, was not an easy task. Once smoke cleared from the defeated monsters resting place,   
  
it was revealed that there had been another Senshi fighting on the big scene before she showed up to try and save the day.   
  
She had run over, and then tended to her injuries after having figured out who it was.   
  
The Sailor Senshi that was laying unconscious at the monsters feet was indeed Sailor Rose.   
  
Will she finally get to know who this mysterious new Senshi is?   
  
Find out, in this chapter of : The Lost Princesses!"   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Sailor Sunset stared down at the prone girl next to her knees, moving aside some of the limp blonde hair to see the edges of her eye mask. No longer able to resist, she yielded to temptation.. and attempted to remove it from its resting place atop her face.   
  
Of course, it was no easy task since it was nearly bolted to her face. Yet, with determination, she finally succeeded..   
  
Thus revealing the identity of Sailor Rose once and for all, quenching her thirst for knowledge of the mysterious Senshi of destruction that held the sign of a Rose.. Christiana finally tugged the mask free from her face, and stared down, searching for the answer she so sought. There was a sudden gasp as Sailor Sunset realized who was laying partially on her knees asleep.   
  
"Oh... My... God." She stammered, dropping the mask and allowing it to float silently to the ground in a flutter like a fallen dove.   
  
"Its.... Its.. Nikita!" Once her mask was removed and her identity revealed, Sailor Rose un-henshined then and there..   
  
Laying silently with her long hair tangled and in disarray, her school uniform covered in dirt and blood. Sailor Sunset still knelt beside her in utter shock, watching silently as from the sleeping girls hand fell a few rose petals..But they were wilted, and black with approaching death.. It was like a meter of her health, telling that she was grave.. But may survive with the right care.   
  
"I- I'd.. better get her into the apartment before someone sees us.." Christiana whispered to herself as she took her fallen sister onto her back fireman style, heading over to the fire escape. She was just thankful that while in hen shin, she was stronger than usual and was able to lift the larger girl up with little to no trouble at all. She then easily climbed the fire escape towards the green door, and then walked into the small apartment that still had its door half open. Unknown to her, there were two sets of eyes watching her from the rooftop a building not far from the one she was stationed at. Red and blue eyes stared at the retreating Senshi and girl..   
  
Studying them both..Before Sailor Sunset closed the door, she turned to look into the streets and towards the buildings; she wished to make sure no one had seen them fight or leave. That would be exactly what they didnt need, more enemies. She saw, upon further inspection, two shadowy figures two rooftops away. Two Senshi watched her.. One stood relatively taller than the other, though only about 4'11. She had long flowing hair that hung nearly to her ankles, and twin odangos upon her head. The other, shorter.. Somewhere around only three feet, with shorter hair in the same style as the taller girls. But the Odango looked.. Like rabbit ears. Strange! Before Christiana could say anything to call to the two girls, they quickly disappeared in the blink of an eye, into the darkness of the city.   
  
Sailor Sunset just shrugged a bit, and walk into the apartment to set her down on the somewhat dusty couch nearest the wall. She then un-henshined as well since the last thing she wanted her sister to see when she awoke was another girl in Sailor Garb. She then began thinking to herself.. "Those girls looked vaguely familiar somehow.. I wonder who they are.. " she looked at the ground after closing her locket and getting over the usual post change shivering.. Then cast a glance towards the sleeping Nikita"It doesn't really matter now, I guess. What actually matters now is that Niki is safe.. My sister is back with me..   
  
But I have to wonder.. How long can I keep both of our secrets?" she said this aloud as she placed some ice on her sisters forehead, and pulled a blanket over her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, across town.. A familiar group of girls are having a meeting at Sendai Hills temple. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what are we going to do about them? I mean, are they enemies or not?.. I suppose I should consult the fire on this one.. But so far it hasn't had any leads." Rei said as she finished listening to the live news update on her radio. "Yea, and just who are these new Senshi anyway? I mean, when we were just being awakened, we were drawn to each other.. Why haven't we run into them yet?" asked a concerned Lita as she munched on a stick of pocky, stretching on her cushion to listen and relax at once. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, really. Girls, Artemis is trying to find out what's going on as we speak.. So lets try and think of something else. Like what to do if they're enemies." said Luna from the window sill, trying to quiet down the girls so she could think better.   
  
"Well, I don't know how to find out who they really are. I mean, really! We've found all the planetary Senshi.. And there's none in this city that we don't know about." said Mina as she tossed some popcorn kernels into the air to catch in her mouth.. But missed when she moved for it due to tripping on Litas legs (She being rather long, after all) and then accidentally spilled the popcorn on the floor. Quickly, she began to pick it up."I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for all of this. Maybe they were sent to help us out or something.. Just like the other Senshi. Or like Rini. Maybe they're here to get training?" said Amy, the always logical one, with a shy smile."You know, she does have a point.." said Lita as she finished her pocky. "As always!" everyone else chorused in, leaving Ami in a blush.   
  
Just then, Usagi and Chibi-Usa walked through the sliding paper door. "Konnichiwa, Mina-san!" Serena chirped with the usual big smile and high pitched voice."Odango atama, you're late again!" scolded Rei in an annoyed tone, tossing a pillow in her direction. "You were supposed to be over a half hour ago! Don't you have clocks?!" "Gomen na! But I just had to stop and shop.. They were having a huge sale down at the mall! I couldn't help myself.. Oh! I just bought the cutest little pink dress too!" she said in a very happy tone, showing the bag that held her purchase. Everyone in the room looked up with exasperated expressions.   
  
(A.N.: I guess its time for a good ole group sweat drop!) "Plus, the little spore here wanted to stop for Ice cream on the way." She announced with a glare to her future daughter. The room falls deadly silent for a moment, everyone stopping their chatter and eating.. Looking at the pink haired child for confirmation of some form.   
  
"I did not! You're the one who's stomach was growling so loud it almost cracked the windows, and who kept complaining that you needed sugar!" yelled Rini with a defiant growl, crossing her arms and looking up. "That is SO not true!" yelled Serena. Rini gave a loud raspberry after pulling down her right eyelid, and then began running around the room to escape the wrath of Serena. "Come here you talking cotton candy brat!" Serena yelled again as she chased after her, over pillows and around the room. The girls all sweat dropped again as they watched, this time around the sweat dropping included Luna. "You know Serena really needs to grow up.." said Rei, looking down as she commonly did when the two girls acted in this way.   
  
"Yes," Luna spoke up. "I know this something I've always thought.. And to tell you the truth, I'm getting rather tired of those two behaving like that! Try living with them, if you think this is bad." There were a few crashes, and some more screaming.. Then finally someone spoke up. "Would you two cut this out and sit down?! We have some important business to attend to before we can run around like Ninnys!"Everyone looked at the one who had yelled out so suddenly in shock. Serena and Rini stopped in mid attackle. "Ami?" said all of them at once.She calmly sat back again on her cushion, and smiled in that kindly way as she said, "I was just so tired of their ranting and raving. Someone had to shut them up.." She them cleared her throat, laughing lightly with a smile.. Then returned to what she had previously been doing.   
  
Quietly Serena and Rini looked at each other and decided to take a seat on the futon, munching on some of the many snacks at hand. Only then, Luna spoke up after snapping out of the catatonic stupor left from Amy's outburst."Now, back to business." she began. "There seems there are new scouts in our midst.. As of right now, I have no information on them.. The only thing I know is they may be some of the Unknown Senshi from the future. In which case we may not find much information on them as of yet.. If this is the case, then we're off in the dark for now, Girls."   
  
The girls all looked at each other and whispered some things as to what to do about the current situation. It was all so confusing! Then, Lita bluntly asked: "So, are they our allies or enemies?" Just then, Artemis walked in through the opened window.   
  
"We're not really sure, actually. But we do know they fought a good battle today." He said in that low tone of his."Yeah, they really did!" said Rini, finally speaking up. "I mean, me and Serena were down there, and saw it first hand.. That Sailor Sunset is really powerful! And that Rose girls just plain weird.. But she has that mysterious air, like Hotaru.. We didn't even have to jump in to save them!" then she clasped her hands over her mouth, after she'd finished her blabbering.   
  
"Oops.." She whispered form behind closed fingers."Thanks a lot twerp.." Serena hissed this, giving the pink haired child an evil eye.   
  
"You two were down there, and didn't call for back up?!" Luna mrred loudly in her throat, glaring daggers at the irresponsible Senshi of the moon. "Ano.. We kind of didn't think we needed it.." Rini said, tapping her forefingers together. "You two could have been in awful danger! You both know much better than to go out to a battle without back up." said Luna, sounding a bit disappointed as she shook her head. Then as things were still heating up, Rini pulled the one trick that always got her out of trouble. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned, pretending that she was tired.   
  
"Awww Rini.... Come on, I think its time for you to get some rest.. You can sleep in the guest bed." said Rei as she lead Rini to the room. Before the young girl left the room fully, she stuck her tounge out at Serena , which automatically returned.Rini happily hopped into the clean bed, and tucked herself in it. After making sure she was comfortable, Rei returned to the rest of the girls who were sharing a fresh bowl of popcorn. "Well I guess we can finish the meeting later. Its been a long day and I want to get a head start on next weeks geography homework.." said Amy with a small smile. "But Amy, you're already months ahead of us all!" said Mina."I know, but I want to be a doctor.. Remember? And doctors have to study hard for a very long time.." said Amy still smiling faintly as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.   
  
"But, you're already getting better grades then anyone at our school.. So take a break Amy!" said Rei with a grin, tossing a few pieces of popcorn at her. "Oh, alright.. So, what are we doing for fun today?" asked Amy as she set her bag down, setting her arms behind her back to look at everyone evenly. "Well, we were thinking about going to the arcade or something." stated Lita with a half smile as she showed her a magazine. "They finally have that sweater I wanted so badly in!""Well, that sounds alright with me.." said Amy after nodding. "Hai! Now, lets get going!" stated Serena, practically jumping out of her seat.   
  
"The new Sailor V video game comes out in arcades today!! I can hardly wait!" "Alright, I'm up for a new game..   
  
Might as well play since it was modeled after me" said Minako with a smile, posing in the Sailor V stance.. The others just sighed, lowering their heads in another group droplet. The now jumping Serena was ecstatic "Oh boy, Oh boy! I can't wait to play.. I'm SO going to get the highest score."   
  
"Can it Meatball Head!" said Rei as she clonked Serena over the head with a pillow. She landed on the floor with a thud.   
  
"Heh.. Was it something I said?" said Serena, as she lay half on the couch and half off.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, back in the guest room, Chibi-usa falls fast asleep out of boredom ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rini's Dream   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Two small girls giggle with excitement as they look into a golden edged tube.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" asked a smaller version of Serenity.   
  
"It's called a Kaleidoscope.. See how the colors swirl and blend?" said King Endymion as he kneeled next to the two.   
  
"Oh, its so pretty, Daddy!" said a tiny version of Christiana as she looked through the tube, giggling.   
  
"Why's she calling you Daddy like I do?" asked Chibi-usa with questioning eyes.   
  
"If I tell you something, Small Lady, you must promise not to tell your Mother.." whispered Endymion.   
  
"I promise Daddy, you can trust me.. What's the secret?" the girl asked while she had her turn with the toy.   
  
"She's your sister.. Well, half sister at least.." said the king rather nervously,   
  
looking around in case anyone was near enough to hear besides her.   
  
"But Daddy, I don't have any siblings.." said the cotton candy headed child,   
  
more than a little confused at all of this."Yes, you do, and she's one of them.I just never told you because   
  
I didn't want to upset you,or your Mother.." said the King.  
  
"I'm not upset Daddy.. I'm happy! I have someone to play with."she then hugged her only known sister.  
  
Then continued playing with the toy and her dolls.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Christiana: what! A cliffhanger! But why?  
  
Lady Alexis: -_- ' Christi I have writers block not to mention it took me a while to even find this chapter.   
  
M-chan: so sorry I can help Alex chan but I too have the same problem.  
  
Lady Alexis: anywayz sorry I took so long for this one and hopefully next chapter will be out soon.  
  
Questions? Comments? Concerns?   
  
You know what to do! Click that little but in the corner to submit a reveiw.   
  
Until next time readers ^_^ 


End file.
